


midsummer night

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaemin and chenle are mentioned - Freeform, mark and renjun are cameos, nohyuck are cuties, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: donghyuck wonders over his feelings for jeno.





	midsummer night

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this.  
> i've been trying this a lot of times.  
> enjoy it.  
> i love yall lovelies.

_(“You like him, Donghyuck. Admit it. Lying to yourself won’t do you any good.”)_

 

“Stupid Mark Lee. Stupid Lee Minhyung. Does he thinks that he knows me well? I don’t like that annoying boy. He’s cute but he’s annoying. He’s my rival, why should I like him? Mark is stupid to think that I like him.” Donghyuck rambled to himself.

 

( _“I did not like him. Who says I do?”_

 

_“Really? Then, tell me about him.”_

 

_“He’s an annoying shit. Always rubbing his results into my face if he does better than me. He is always smiling. Curse his eye smile, curse his giggle, I curse his whole existence. He is just annoying, annoyingly bright, annoyingly cute, annoyingly beautiful, annoyingly loving.”_

 

_“And how does one became so annoyingly loving, Haechan?”_

 

_“I don’t know! I don’t like it when someone takes care of me even though I don’t want them to! I am not a kid. I am 18 years old. I am pretty sure I can take good care of my goddamn self. Who tells him to accompany me late in the night when my incompetent lazy ass decides to do an essay the night before the due date? Who tells him to give me cuddles when I miss my idiotic brother? That’s right, nobody!”_

 

_“Oh, Lee Donghyuckie, you are thinking of him as you’re talking, aren’t you?”_

 

 _Donghyuck hated the teasing tone that Mark implied on his question and left the Canadian on the couch._ )

 

Donghyuck sighed as he leaned his head against his knees. Did he really had feelings for Jeno like what Mark claimed?

 

( _“Injun.”_

 

_“Mhm?”_

 

_“How do you know that you like Chenle?”_

 

_“Huh? So suddenly?”_

 

_“Just answer me, Huang.”_

 

_“Well, I don’t know how. Somehow, I just did.”_

 

_“That doesn’t answer my question, Injun...”_

 

_“Rhetorically, it did.”_

 

_“What I mean is tell me how did you fall in love in detail! Like what did you feel when you are with him, what did you feel when you see Chenle with other people other than you, what happen to your heart when you cuddle him to sleep, what are you thinking when you look at him like...how does that feels like?”_

 

 _Renjun chuckled and gave Donghyuck a knowing smile. “You can answer those questions by yourself, Haechan.”_ )

 

“Answer those questions by myself, huh?” Donghyuck chuckled. _Ridiculous_ , he thought. But there was no hurt in trying, wasn’t it?

 

So, first question. _What do you feel when you are around Jeno?_

 

It was nothing much, to be frankly honest. Jeno was his best friend, there was nothing special, that was it. But there was this one time when they went to stargaze at the balcony at Donghyuck’s house during their monthly sleepover. Jeno was sleepy and leaned his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, mumbling about how comfortable and warm Donghyuck was. He was not going to lie. His heart did beat like crazy. But he never gave it any attention. He didn’t, just like how he decided to ignore his racing heartbeat and the blush on his cheeks when Jeno suddenly gave him a kiss on the cheek when Donghyuck showed up with Jeno’s favorite cookies that he made for himself during his birthday party. 

 

Now that Donghyuck thought of it, whenever he was around Jeno, he enjoyed every moment of it. When they were at school, when they walked home together, when they had their sleepovers, when they randomly decided to hang out in the park together or when they just together.

 

He felt safe. He felt comfortable. Around Jeno, he can be whoever he want. He can do anything he want and Jeno would never judged him. Even if he did stupid things, even if he danced in the middle of a pathway, even if he decided to belt out a note in the middle of a night in the park during one of their random stargazing sessions. Donghyuck was his best friend and to Jeno, best friends shouldn’t judge each other.

 

In return, Donghyuck did the same. He didn’t judge Jeno when he suddenly crept into his bed and seek comfort in Donghyuck’s embrace and cried when he’s stressed. When that first happened, Donghyuck was somehow glad. Jeno trusted him enough that he only showed his weak side to Donghyuck. There was one thing that Donghyuck enjoyed after consoling a crying Jeno was the impromptu cuddle session. Oftentimes, Jeno would cry until he fell asleep and Donghyuck wasn’t sure for how long but he would stare at him.

 

Donghyuck would ran his fingers on Jeno’s face and wiped the trail of tears on his cheeks. He traced the details on Jeno’s face. Sometimes, Donghyuck would ran his fingers through Jeno’s bangs and thought how beautiful Jeno looked at the moment.

 

_Wait._

 

_Wait a fucking minute._

 

Sweet holy cheese, how can Donghyuck be so dense? Everything made so much sense now. The reason why he was jealous when Jeno held hands with other people other than him or clung onto other people, the reason why he felt his heart beat so quickly around the boy, the reason why he felt so jealous of the touchy platonic relationship that Jeno and Jaemin had, the reason why he wanted every moment to last forever when they spent time together was because he liked Jeno! This whole time, he had been in love with Lee Jeno.

 

“This whole time...” Donghyuck chuckled and let out a breath as he looked up to the sky. As he looked up to the sky, he started to wonder. Did Jeno liked him as well?

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck snapped out from his trance when he heard a cheeky voice.

 

“Ooh, look who do we got here?”

 

Donghyuck didn’t need to look at the person to recognize who he was.

 

“If you’re here to mock me for not going to the party, fuck off, Jeno. Go bother your Jaemin or something.” Donghyuck grumbled, pulling his knees against his chest. The image of the love shot and the amount of skinship that he did with Jaemin came into his mind. The more he thought of it, the grumpier he got.

 

Jeno laughed as he sat beside Donghyuck on the soft green lawn.

 

“Wow, what with that sour face and grumpy tone? Are you jealous of Jaemin?” Jeno teased, nudging the frowning boy with a impish smile.

 

Donghyuck elbowed Jeno lightly at the abdomen, pushing him away. “Shut up, Jen,” he mumbled.

 

Jeno giggled. “So, you are jealous of Nana!” He claimed rather excitedly, clapping his two hands together like a kid. 

 

Unbeknownst to him, Donghyuck’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Because he did. He was utterly jealous of Na Jaemin.

 

Jeno leaned his arm on Hyuck’s knees and looked at him. “Don’t be jealous, Hyuckie! You know how affectionate Jaemin can be. And if this consoles you, Nana is dating Jisungie!”

 

Wow.

 

Really great.

 

Ha-ha.

 

Now Donghyuck felt like shit. He should know better. Jaemin was truly the most affectionate boy he ever seen, even more affectionate than him. He can’t believe that he assumed Jaemin had a stupid crush at Lee Jeno just because of a ridiculous amount of skinship that Jaemin initiated and he was supposed to knew that Jeno was too kind to even push Jaemin away. Not to mention that Jaemin already had a boyfriend in the first place! This jealousy was so stupid and baseless and there were a lot of evidence to support this statement.

 

To save himself from the embarrassment, he denied Jeno’s claims. “Who said I am jealous?”

 

“You did!”

 

“Did not!”

 

Jeno laughed. “Just be honest, Hyuckie! What makes you so jealous of our beloved Nana?” Jeno asked with a small teasing smile. Donghyuck turned his head and looked at the brown haired boy. He liked Jeno but he felt like ripping that smile from Jeno’s face at this moment until his eyes met Jeno’s eyes. They sparkled with genuine curiosity and Donghyuck found himself staring at the boy.

 

_Screw his fucking alluring eyes._

 

“Nothing.” Donghyuck looked away.

 

“Nothing? What do you mean nothing? There has to be something!” Jeno exclaimed in disbelief. “You. Need. To. Tell. Me!” He demanded, pulling Hyuck’s arm by every word that he said.

 

Donghyuck looked away, ignoring him. Jeno pouted in response.

 

“Lee Donghyuuuckieee, tell meeee..” Jeno whined, intertwining their arms together. Donghyuck stayed silent. Jeno frowned at the lack of reply, he was getting impatient and he won’t stop unless he got the answer to his request.

 

“Tell me, Duckie.” Jeno continued to usher him.

 

Donghyuck sighed. “I told you, Jeno. No.”

 

“Yes, tell me!”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me, Duckie.”

 

“No!”

 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Jeno pouted.

 

“Because I like you idiot!” Donghyuck exclaimed, looking at Jeno straight at his eyes. He was shocked by his own words. He didn’t know where did the sudden surge of confidence came and why out of all sentence that he can use, why that? Why must be that sentence? Why must be those five fucking words?

 

Jeno stared at him with wide startled eyes. Donghyuck knew he fucked up. He just destroyed their friendship. Since he did, he decided to spill the beans. If they became awkward with each other, which he was sure they would, at the very least, he confessed. That was better than not confessing at all.

 

“I like you, okay? I like you, a lot. I don’t know how it happen. Maybe it starts when—“

 

Donghyuck was disturbed when he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He blinked, staring at Jeno in surprise. The kiss— _was it counted as one_ —only lasted for a few seconds and Donghyuck blinked.

 

_What the fuck did just happen?_

 

He stared at Jeno cluelessly whose cheeks were red as a tomato. Jeno noticed his gaze and glanced at him for a second before turning away.

 

“What?” He mumbled timidly. 

 

Donghyuck grinned. “You idiot.” Jeno looked at him in confusion. Jeno was surprised when Donghyuck suddenly cupped his cheeks and leaned forward, leaving a small distance between their face.

 

“If you are going to kiss me, then do it properly.” Jeno let out an airy chuckle. He placed a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and slowly, he latched their lips together. Jeno placed his other hand around Donghyuck’s waist, his hand massaging the lower back as they kissed. They kissed and kissed, until their lungs demanded for air.

 

They pulled away, but still kept a close distance to each other. Donghyuck opened his eyes and stared at Jeno’s glowing brown eyes. His eyes were full of adoration and love and Donghyuck smiled. Jeno smiled, being the most beautiful human Donghyuck ever saw as he ran his fingers softly against Donghyuck’s tan skin.

 

“I never noticed that your moles would form a constellation, to be fairly honest. I never look at you this close.” Jeno said as he poked the moles lightly. Donghyuck laughed, feeling a little bit tickly when Jeno did so.

 

“Well, you would see me this close everyday from now.”

 

Jeno laughed and Donghyuck moved forward, pressing his lips against Jeno’s lips, going for another kiss. One would never be enough, not when Jeno’s lips was sweet and inviting.

 

People, they always described that whenever they kiss a person they like, they felt butterflies in the stomach, they felt like the two main characters in a romantic movie with fireworks at the background, they felt connected and such shits.

 

But to Donghyuck, kissing Jeno felt like a midsummer night. His lips were warm, his touches were soothing. It was perfect and Donghyuck won't trade anything to change it.

 

It felt just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos unknees and oppars :")  
> one comment is a prayer so i can get 9As for my standard exam thank you yall


End file.
